Relena pierde la memoria
by Cristina himura
Summary: Relena pierde la memoria debido al ataque de un enemigo que no se esperan.... hermanas aparecen y una de ellas aliada al enemigo por algo del pasado ..un nuevo imperio nace nuevos gundams son creados y heero teme de que "la nueva relena" sepa de su pasado
1. Default Chapter

Fanfiction de gundam wing  
  
N.A.: bueno pues aquí les traigo una historia que escribi con mi corazon, la verdad espero que mucha gente lo lea y no se deje guiar por la primera impresión sino por la de los seguimientos ya que no soy muy buena con las introducciones a las historias jeje . Por favor les ruego que lean esta historia que la verdad se trata de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime heero y relena.  
  
Advierto me gusta el drama y muchisimo el misterio convinado con mucho romantisismo.  
  
BUENO PUES GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LEAN ESTA HISTORIA Y OCUPEN U TIEMPO DE SU VIDA PARA LLEVAR ESTO ACABO  
CRISTINA HIMURA  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Capitulo # 1  
  
Relena pierde la memoria  
  
bom! Heero -grita duo- cuidado te van a atacar por atrás  
  
Heero: No necesito que me lo digas Duo! Duo: Como quieras (heero no hace ni comentario)  
  
Quatre: Sr. Miliardo, ¿y Relena?, ¿Dónde esta?  
  
Miliardo: Esta, atrás de mí, esta inconsciente, ¡oh rayos! ¡Ya no puedo retener a todos estos mobil dolls, lejos de ella!  
  
Heero: ¡¿¡Que has dicho Zechs!?!  
  
Miliardo: Heero, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡llévatela de aquí!!!!!!!!!! Llévala con Noin, al hospital.  
  
Heero: ...Misión aceptada  
  
Ya en el hospital...  
  
Relena: ¿Que pasa aquí?  
  
Doctor: Señorita darlian, cálmese.  
  
Relena: ¿Cómo? ¿Así me llamo?  
  
Doctor: Has sufrido de amnesia.  
  
Relena: ¿Que es eso?  
  
Doctor: No recuerda nada de su pasado ni los reconoce, hay visitas. Van a entrar, guarde la calma ¿sí?.  
  
Relena : ... Sí, pero ¿Quienes?  
  
Duo:¡ hola princesa!  
  
Entran los cinco piloto miliardo abraza a relena junto con noin, y heero se recarga en la pared lejos de todos  
  
Miliardo: relena perdóname  
  
Noin: Relena nos recuerdas? Algo ¿lo que sea?  
  
Relena: No, lo siento.  
  
Heero voltea a ver a Relena, hacen contacto visual Heero y Relena. Relena no sabe ni que pensar. El contacto visual se rompe cuando miliardo habla:  
  
Miliardo : Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa. Quatre lleva a Relena junto con Noin, por favor.  
  
Noin y Quatre salen. Miliardo y los 4 pilotos de Gundams preparan los coches para irse a la mansión Peacecfraft (a pesar de que Relena ya se apellida Darlian).  
  
Ya en la casa de los Peacecraft, Quatre entra al auto de Heero.  
  
Quatre :Que mal que haya perdido la memoria, ¿no, Heero?  
  
Heero: ¿Uh? ...Ah, sí.  
  
Quatre: Heero, ella estará bien...  
  
Heero: Oye Quatre, no le vallas a comentar a Relena acerca de los Gundams, será mejor que no sepa... por unos días.  
  
Quatre: Sí, le iré a decir a los demás.  
  
Quatre sale del cuarto y se encuentra con Duo  
  
Quatre : hola duo ¿qué haces aquí arriba?  
  
Duo: bueno noin me pidió que le dijera a relena que ya esta la cena  
  
Quatre: oye duo, heero pide que no se le diga a relena acerca de los gundams.  
  
Duo : la orden señor jajaja, ahora tengo que ir a la habitación de relena espero que heero no me golpee por eso. Quatre: no lo creo ya ves que no demuestra muy bien sus sentimientos. Duo: si lo sé en fin ya me voy Quatre tengo que decirle a relena que ya esta la sena Quatre: adiós.  
  
En su cuarto relena estaba triste al no recordar su pasado ni quienes la rodean se sentía perdida.  
  
Se dirigió al balcón y hizo contacto de nuevo con unos ojos azules que se encontraban en otro balcón  
  
Era heero...  
  
Relena: es tan misterioso..... y atractivo sin embargo sus ojos reflejan falta de... vida y amor son tan solitarios sus ojos, por queme atrae que será de mí?  
  
En eso duo entra a la habitación  
  
Buenos días princesa: jajaja  
  
Relena: ¿Acaso me dijiste Princesa?  
  
Duo : larga historia jajaja  
  
Relena: lo siento disculpa, me podrías decir que son de mi todos ustedes y quien es el del balcón creo que se llama heero........  
  
Duo: bueno pues miliardo y noin miliardo es tu hermano y noin su futura esposa jajajaja Wufei, Quatre, Trowa. Y yo soy tus amigos y heero............ bueno pues estas enamorada del...  
  
Relena. ( No contesta) se pone a pensar:  
  
Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de duo  
  
Duo: Bueno creo que es hora de bajar no cree  
  
Relena: ya voy solo me cambiare bajo en unos minutos  
  
Duo como usted quiera  
  
Creo que no debi decirle lo de heero no esta bien -penso Duo  
  
Relena se quita la pijama y se pone un vestido azul y se acerca al balcón y vee a heero de espaldas Relena . En eso recuerda algo  
  
Flash back  
  
RELENA ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDO HACER POR TI Y A LA ESFERA TERRESTRE,... ESA ES MI PROMESA PRIMERO IRE POR ZECK Y LUEGO POR TRAIZE Y SI SGUES CON VIDA VERAS UNA NUEVA ERA ES LO QUE PUEDO HACER AHORA POR TI.COMFIA EN MI......  
  
FINAL DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Duo: relena ¿estas bien? Relena: si estoy bien es solo que... Duo : Sí Relena: no nada olvídalo  
  
duo: bien bajemos a la cena Relena: si  
  
Relena baja ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa un silencio incomodo aplasto a todos durante la cena solo se escucharon dos que tres anécdotas y la llegada de Hilde apaciguo un poco las cosas  
  
- Bien pues este capitulo la verdad no me gusta jajaja digamos que nunca me sale bien el primer capitulo pero créanme que el segundo y los que vienen serán muy diferentes a este ¡! tanto que van a creer que no los escribo yo por cierto para mis amigos de pikaflash soy tomoe himura por favor mándenme sus opiniones se los ruego y sigan mi historia por favor 


	2. despedida? n

Bueno pues este es mi mensaje y mi despedida bueno pues ademas de no resivir muchos reviews ya no tengo tiempo para bajar a la red mi fanfiction ( que ya esta casi terminado) sin embargo lo tengo en otra web ( si ustedes quieren seguir leyendo mi fic ( que espero que eso hagan, no se dejen llevar por el chafa principio que tiene por que mi fic tiene tantas cosas, de verdad, tanto que se van a sorprender) por fa esperoq une lo sigan leyendo en esa web y pues me despido.  
  
Su amiga cristina himura ( en mi perfil esta la pagina donde esta mi fic, solo denle doble click al nombre que esta alado de titulo de mi fanfiction, espero que los de fanfiction no me demanden por fa no lo hagan!!!) adios snif snif  
  
les dare un adelanto para que lean mi fic  
  
miliardo ayudame a encontrar a mi hermano que fue separado de mi cuando atacaron mi reino  
  
y otro adelanto  
  
odio a esa familia aunque tenga su misma sabgrese olvidaron de mi solo quiero a mi hermano.... heero... 


End file.
